Sadik's Revenge
by Tempus Meum
Summary: Sadik is after revenge
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sadik's Revenge

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Sadik is after revenge.

Chapter One

1700 hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The bullpen was unusually crowded for a Friday afternoon; Mac was only there so she could pick up files to work on over the weekend. She had just arrived back in Washington from spending three days in Norfolk dissolving a case. She could not wait to collapse onto her couch, in her apartment, with a cup of hot chocolate.

Walking out of her office Mac finally realised why the room was so crowded, everyone was gathered outside the Admiral's door and Jennifer Coates was trying to get them to leave. Mac walked up behind the group, and immediately Coates stopped talking, it only took her a couple of seconds to realise her place.

"Officer on deck." The ten or so people stood at attention as Colonel Sarah MacKenzie walked passed them, stopping at Coates's desk.

"What is the problem here Coates?" Mac asked.

"The Admiral is on the phone to the SecNav ma'am."

"And why is the phone call so popular?"

"Um…well…ma'am" Coates did not know how to approach this subject with the colonel, so she decided to just let it out "Commander Rabb is missing ma'am?"

"Missing?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Missing from where?"

"Well from what I can gather ma'am he left work last night at around 1630 hours and said he was going straight to Blacksburg airstrip to see Matilda Grace, but she called here this morning looking for him, he never turned up. Bud and Harriet went to his apartment, they called about fifteen minutes ago and said that it looked like he hadn't been there for a couple of days. The admiral has been on the phone ever since."

By now Mac was starting to get worried, it wasn't like Harm to just disappear.

"I'll go and see what I can find out, why don't you all go into the conference room and one of us will fill you in shortly." Mac addressed the whole group and then turned back to Coates. "Thankyou Jen." Mac placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, if not to comfort Jen it was there to steady herself. She had suddenly got a little light headed. She had just started to get her relationship with Harm back on track, they were finally friends again, she didn't know what she would do if she lost him now.

Mac knocked on Admiral Chedwiggen door and didn't even wait for the call to enter, before she walked in. The Admiral glanced up at her quickly before returning to the phone call. He had his head in his hand as he talked. Clearly he was worried.

Mac sat patiently listening as AJ continued to talk and listen. It was another 15 minutes before he took a deep breath, said "I'll keep you informed…thankyou" and hung up the phone.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Colonel…Mac…as you probably know by now…Harm is missing. He disappeared some time last night. You haven't heard from him have you?"

"No Sir…should I have? What is going on?"

"I'm not sure, we think this may have something to do with Sadik."

"Sadik? Why?"

"This was found on Harm's desk." AJ passed her a sheet of paper that read, 'This is not over SHE WILL PAY.'

Mac inhaled a sharp breath, "Oh my god, this is my fault!"

AJ quickly stood up and made his way around the desk. "Don't Mac…don't think this is your fault, because it isn't, you couldn't have prevented this. Now I'm going to take you home and check out your apartment just in case. Okay?"

"Okay…um…everyone is waiting in the conference room."

"Meet me at the elevator, take a minute okay and then get your things."

Mac nodded her head.

He grabbed his briefcase and cover and left his office leaving her all alone.

She sat their stunned for a few minutes, holding the piece of paper that was slowly becoming creased as her worry disappeared and turned into anger. 'How dare he do this', she thought 'Why…why would he do this'. When she became aware of the time and realised she had been there almost 15 minutes she stood, picked up her things and made her way out of AJ's office and to the elevator where he was patiently waiting.

1805

Mac's apartment

Georgetown

They took his car, as he said it would be safer, in case someone happened to be watching her apartment, and in no state to argue Mac agreed.

She even handed her superior officer her keys as they were walking up the steps of her building.

He quietly opened the door, and even made her stand with her back against it as he slowly made his way through each room, with his gun drawn, finding nothing. Walking back toward her he stopped dead, about five metres away, staring at a point just above her right shoulder. The look on his face scared Mac; it sent shivers down her spine.

Walking up to her, he reached his hand over her shoulder and withdrew it holding a piece of paper that he had obviously pulled off the back of the door.

He read it carefully before handing it to her.

Mac read the note to herself twice before reading it aloud, trying to come to grips with what it meant.

Miss MacKenzie,

You may have escaped me once but I will not fail again.

You have been warned; from now on every step you take will result in you looking over your shoulder.

It brings me pleasure to know that you will soon be mine.

Mac moved over to the couch and sat down, still holding the note.

"Have you tried Harm on his cell?" she asked AJ who had sat across from her.

"Yes, several times, it's switched off. Stay here I will get you something to drink." AJ stated as he stood up.

As he was walking away Mac rummaged through her purse, which she was still holding and found her cell phone. Turning it on she immediately hit a few buttons, to find out whether or not she had any messages.

Listening to the automated voices she was surprised to find she had 5 missed calls. The first two were hang ups, but the third, Mac froze as she heard Harm's voice. "Mac…Mac it's Harm…look don't go home when you get this call Sarah and she will tell you where I am."

Dropping her cell on the couch beside her she reached for the phone from the coffee table and hit 6 on the speed dial. Two rings later and elderly woman answered the phone.

"Mrs Rabb? This is Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac darling this is Sarah, I have been waiting for hours for you to call."

"Sorry." Mac got straight to the point she couldn't wait any longer "Where is he everyone is really worried, is he okay?"

He's okay…he's okay dear. He told me to tell you that he seen a man named Sadik waiting in a car outside his apartment when he went home last night, so he went in to hiding, he wants you to go to the wall."

"Thankyou Mrs Rabb."

"Call me Sarah dear, and you just look after yourself and look after him okay."

"I'll try Sarah."

"I suppose that's all I can ask for. Goodbye dear."

"Goodbye Sarah." Mac was relieved that Harm was okay, but it didn't stop her from worrying, she was still very anxious to talk to him.

She stood up and pulled on her gate, meeting AJ on his way out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

Before he could speak, she blurted out "I know where he is. He is at the wall."

"I'll come with you."

"No!" Mac normally wouldn't talk to her CO like this but she didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her. "You go home, if you don't hear from us within the hour then at least you will be able to do something."

He didn't like it but he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but just be careful Mac, don't trust anyone. And call me as soon as possible." He placed a hand on her arm as he spoke to try and show that he cared. He then followed her to the door. She made a mental check that she had everything that she needed including her gun that was carefully placed in her left pocket, before walking to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sadik's Revenge

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Sadik is after revenge.

Chapter Two

1915

Vietnam Veterans Memorial

Washington DC

It took Mac about 15 minutes to get to the wall. Pulling up in the car park, she killed the engine and stared out at the people situated at different places along the wall, she couldn't see Harm but she counted six people, most of them elderly. Seeing this as no threat she climbed out of the car and made sure to lock her doors before leaving it. Not seeing Harm didn't really worry her, she hadn't expected him to be sitting out in the open if he was in fact hiding from someone. Making her way up the wall, she was very alert looking everywhere around her for any sign of trouble. Her hand was sweating slightly in its place around the gun in her pocket. Stopping she read down the list of names on the closest section of wall and stopped when she seen 'Harmon Rabb Senior'. She was about to continue when she spotted the piece of paper. It was protruding from the little hole next to his father's name that was usually reserved for a flower. Using her fingernails, which she was glad she had not filed back on the plane when she was bored. Unrolling it she saw but one word, 'Lincoln'. She turned it over and finding nothing she read the word again, completely puzzled, when it finally struck her a few seconds later Mac quickly turned on her heal and headed away from the wall towards the Lincoln Memorial.

1930

Lincoln Memorial

Washington DC

Two minutes later she was standing next to the statue of President Abraham Lincoln, Harm was still nowhere in site. Turning in circles and walking around the circles about five times she was about to give up when she spotted another piece of paper, carefully positioned between the feet of the deceased ex-president. Unrolling she found a phone number meticulously scrawled in Harm's hand. Pulling her mobile out she dialled the number.

Mac didn't even get a word in as Harm's voice said, "Be there in 5!" and then the line went dead.

True to his word five minutes later she recognised Harm at the end of the reflecting pool walking towards her, slowly walking down the steps she walked toward him, stopping next to the Korean War Veterans Memorial.

As he came to stand in front of her, the look on her face must have gave her feelings away. He opened his arms to her and she immediately stepped into them, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her into his chest. Harm cringed in pain but it went unnoticed by Mac, that was something he would have to explain to her later and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Are you ok?" She asked, pulling away from him several minutes later.

"Yeah…you?" He replied, looking down at her. Mac nodded.

"What's with this?" She asked holding up the pieces of paper.

"I didn't want anyone else to find me! Not many other people would know who Sarah was, they might think it was you, but if they did know my grandmother was Sarah, they couldn't possibly get her number. It isn't listed."

"You're just lucky it's in my speed dial!"

"It is…?"

"Yeah."

"Learn something new everyday." He just smiled down at her with his hands still on her waist.

"I'm…I'm sorry Harm." Mac whispered as her eyes dropped to his waist.

"What for?" he asked as his fingers went to her chin and raised her face up so there eyes met.

"For everything…for this…for Sadik…for putting you through this." She stammered as she pulled away from him and walked towards the water. "If it wasn't for me Sadik wouldn't be after you. He want's me not you. I'm sorry."

Harm walked up behind her and placed his hands back on to her waist. "You know someone once told me that you shouldn't apologise, it's a sign of weakness."

"Maybe I didn't know what I was talking about."

"You did Mac, and that statement was right then and it is now. You have no reason to apologise. I am not going to let him hurt you, and if it means that he is after me too then so be it."

"I don't want you to get hurt Harm, I think we should just not see each other until this is over." He slowly turned around to face him.

"You know that isn't going to happen Mac, I'm not going to let him keep me from my best friend, and there is no way I am going to let you face him alone. And no that isn't because I don't think you can handle him alone, it's because I don't think you should take him on by yourself. Whether you like I or not I'm with you on this until the end."

By this time tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at him. "You know Mac you are letting the Marines down here. What would they say if they saw you crying?"

His attempt at a joke cheered her up a bit as she stopped crying and managed a smile.

It was getting quite later and the temperature had dropped quite a lot while they had been standing there, Mac finally started to notice it as she gave a small shiver. That didn't go unnoticed by Harm. "Hey, your cold lets go back to the place I am staying." He said as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"And where might that be?" Mac asked as she pulled the jacket around her.

"It's Catherine Gale's apartment but she doesn't use it anymore."

"Oh!"

"I had to stay somewhere, come on it is only a short walk from here." Harm placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked back the direction he had originally came from.

"Oh I forgot, I have to call the Admiral he is probably worried sick at the moment." Mac reached for cell phone.

"Don't use that," Harm said putting a hand over hers to stop her from dialling the number, "just in case, you can use the phone back at the apartment. We should be there in five minutes."

"Ok." Mac replied as she put her phone away.

2015

Catherine Gale's Apartment

South Of Union Station

Ten minutes later they were in Catherine Gale's empty apartment and Mac was on the phone to AJ, quietly trying to explain that they were both safe and that they would let him know in the morning what they planned to do.

As she hung up she looked over at Harm who was watching her from the other side of the room. "So you still haven't told me what happened this afternoon."

"No I guess I haven't."

"So?"

"Well I drove back to my apartment after leaving JAG, as I had forgotten the present that I wanted to give Mattie. When I got close I spotted a car in my usual spot. There was someone sitting in the drivers seat. It wasn't until I got closer that I realised who it was."

"Sadik?"

"Yeah. So I just kept going, he obviously didn't recognise my car, as he didn't follow me. When I got a few block away I pulled over and tried to work out what to do. I didn't want to call anyone at the office, just in case he knew any of them, or had someone watching the place. I knew Catherine had this apartment so I called her and asked if I could use it. I told her I couldn't go home at the moment and I promised that if I need help I would call her."

"And se just gave you the keys?"

"Yeah, she seems to trust me."

"Hmm…weird isn't it." Mac said trying to ease a bit of the tension

"Hey." Harm gave her a light punch before continuing with the story. "Anyway, for quite a while I didn't know what to do. But then I remembered that you would be home today, and that he would be after you, so I devised the little trail that I left you, and called Gran and set it all up.

"What do you think he want's?" Mac asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know revenge I guess."

"Yeah you are probably right." Mac fished into her pocket of her jeans for the note that AJ had found in her apartment.

"Where did you find this?"

"The Admiral found it on the back of the door in my apartment."

"So he has been inside your apartment. You should have it checked out to make sure he didn't plant anything in there."

"Yeah your's should get done to, I will ask the Admiral to organise that tomorrow."

"So what now?" Mac asked, she didn't like the idea of hiding out, but at the moment they really had no choice.

"We eat and then we sleep, and then tomorrow we work out what we are going to do."

He replied with a grim look on his face.

"Pizza?" She suggested.

"I guess so."

Mac picked up the phone and dialled the familiar take-away pizza number; two minutes later she hung up after ordering a pizza half vegetarian, half meat lovers.

An hour later they were sitting next to each other in silence, after having finished the pizza.

"You know a lot of people were worried about you this afternoon." Mac interrupted the silence.

"I did call Mattie at around midday, I told her not to call the office so no one would be worried, but it was too late she had already talked to Jen. I probably should have called the Admiral, but I really didn't know what to say, I wanted to wait until you got back so we could work out what to do. "

"The Admiral found the note on your desk."

"Oh!"

"How did you get it."

"Ahh, don't worry…"

"Harm…Harm, how did you get it? It is about me I need to know."

"Mac, trust me you really don't want to know this."

"Please Harm, I do trust you but I need to know." Mac was facing him, and looking into his eyes. She could see the hurt and apprehension.

"Ok…well…I ah went jogging on Thursday morning on my usual track, and half an hour in I realised I was being followed."

"What? Who was it?"

"Well…I don't know, when I turned a corner I got knocked to the ground. They hit me with something across my chest and when I got my breath back they were gone and the note was on my chest."

"Are you Okay?"

"Yeah"

Mac just looked at him for several minutes, she was concerned that Harm was telling her everything, but she didn't want to say anything in case he got defensive.

"Mac, I am okay honestly, a little bit sore, some bruises and cuts and scratches, but I am okay."

"Have you put anything on the cuts?"

"They're okay."

"Harm… please let me look at them it will take my mind off this, and you don't want them to get infected."

"Alright, if it will make you feel better."

"It would."

"Catherine said there is a first aid kit in the bathroom, so I will go and get it." Harm winced as he went to stand up. It didn't go unnoticed by Mac as se quickly stood up beside him, quickly convinced him to stay where he was and went to find the kit herself.

Five minutes later she was back and Harm was sitting on the couch with his shirt off looking down at his chest, which was purple from the bruises and the scratches. Any other time Mac would have loved to just stand there and stare at the bare chest of her partner but looking at the deep purple colour of his pecks she was instantly concerned.

"Harm…are you sure you haven't got any broken ribs, there is a lot of swelling and bruising there."

"No its ok I just need a bit of rest"

"I am trusting you here Harm, but any time the pain gets worse make sure you tell me ok and I will take you to a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Just promise me."

"Ok I promise."

Mac sat down next to him and pulled out the antiseptic and began to clean the cuts and scratches on his chest. "They must have used a branch or a log or something, I can't think of anything else that would leave cuts like this. What does your shirt look like, it must be shredded?"

"I…ah…wasn't wearing one."

"That would explain it."

Mac continued to clean Harm up; she applied antiseptic cream to the cuts and placed a bandage over the deeper ones. When she finished she placed the things onto the coffee table and sat back in the chair.

After a few minutes she said. "I'm sorry Harm. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt like this."

"Mac we have been through this, it isn't your fault." But Harm's words of comfort were too late to stop Mac from showing the heavy emotion that she was feeling. Her head fell into her hands as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Harm lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder as he pulled her into his chest. It may have been painful but he needed to comfort her, he could feel the wetness of her face on his bare chest. "Please don't cry it's going to be okay, we are going to get him Mac and he will never be able to hurt anyone ever again. I am not going to let him hurt you Mac I promise." As he spoke to her he rubbed slow circles on her back as she calmed down.

He held her for half an hour and when her breathing had finally returned to normal he sat up and pulled her away from him. "Come on it's time to get some sleep, you can take the bed and I will stay here on the couch."

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch, I seen the bed Harm it's big enough for the both of us."

"I guess… Catherine said there are some clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser that you can wear."

"Ok." Mac stood up and turned around to face him "Let me help you."

"I'm Ok."

Harm please, humour me."

"Alright, alright." Harm gave up and let her help him up; she then led him into the bedroom. Mac took some clothes out of the draw and then went into the bathroom to change, when she got back Harm was already lying down in the bed.

"These don't do much for my figure do they." Mac choked as she came back into the room with a baggy t-shirt and pair of tracksuit pants that were both a couple of sizes to big.

Harm smiled. "You know you look good no matter what you wear." Or don't wear he thought.

Mac climbed into the bed, as she noticed how close to the other side of the bed Harm actually was. "You know Harm, this is a pretty big bed but I don't bite."

"I know." He replied as he moved towards the middle of the bed. "Oh we didn't turn out the lights.

"It's alright I'll get it." Mac jumped out of the bed, and was back two minutes later after checking the door and the windows to make sure they were all locked an then turning out the lights.

As she came back in Harm asked her. "Are you sure you don't mind me in here."

"Harm I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you here."

"I guess not." He replied as Mac climbed into the bed.

She reached under the covers and found his hand, entwining her fingers with his she said. "I am sorry that you had to get involved with Sadik Harm, but I am glad you are here, I don't think I could do this alone."

"Well…you won't have to Mac I am going to be hear until the end of this." He replied "And longer if you will have me" he added in an almost inaudible whisper.

Mac had heard him loud and clear, she was a bit apprehensive at first, but after a few seconds she squeezed his hand and rolled over placing her head on his shoulder, away from the bandages and the bruising. "You can stay as long as you want. Goodnight Harm."

Despite the pain Harm lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders holding her more firmly to his chest. "Goodnight Sarah."

0630

Catherine Gale's Apartment

South of Union Station

Harm woke to the feeling of pins and needles in his right arm, as he became aware of his partner sleeping in his arms, he remembered the events of the previous two days. The aches and pains of the bruises on his chest made him think about what exactly they would be in for if they went up against Sadik. Looking down at her sleeping in his arms made him realise, what exactly he would do to assure she wasn't hurt at all. He didn't know how he would cope if anything ever happened to her, especially if he was supposed to be looking after her.

Raising his hand he ran his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Sarah."

He watched her for several minutes as she slept, he didn't want to try and move her, but he wanted to make breakfast. He decided he would stay there until she woke. Really there was no urgency, they had to sit down and device some sort of plan, and then call the Admiral, he was about to rush out and try and fight off a terrorist when he could hardly move. And having Sarah MacKenzie sleeping in his arms was too good to give up in a hurry.

Ten minutes later she began to stir, still running his fingers through her hair, Mac opened her eyes, looked up at him looking down at her and smiled.

"Morning sleepy." He said pushing the hair away from her face. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, like a log, surprisingly."

Harm smiled. "Feel like some breakfast? Wait stupid question, when is Sarah MacKenzie not hungry?"

"Ha ha. I've just woken up and already you are picking on me."

Harm gave a small chuckle "Sorry, just trying to cheer you up. Forgive me?"

"Always!" Mac smiled "I would love some breakfast, but…" Mac raised her self up on one elbow and looked down at him, "…you really shouldn't be getting up."

"What you think I'm going to let you cook?"

"Hey, you're doing again. If you weren't already in pain I would hit you right now."

"Well I'm lucky then aren't I? I'm okay I need to get up and move around, I am all stiff at the moment."

I'm sure you are Mac thought. "Would you like me to help you up?"

"I would actually; I honestly don't think I can do it my self."

Mac was shocked for a moment; it wasn't often that Harm admitted that he needed help. She got off the bed and went around to his side, and carefully helped him to sit and then stand up.

"You Ok?" Mac asked as he carefully stretched

"Not really but, there is not much I can do about it is there. Now you can have a shower if you like and I'll get some breakfast cooking."

"I haven't really got anything to wear."

"I am sure Catherine won't care if you borrow some of her clothes."

"My overnight bag is in the car back at the wall, but I am not really sure if I can risk going back to get it, you don't know who has seen it."

"Yeah your right. When we cal the Admiral later we will have to organise us both getting some clothes. I have a few that I had packed to go to Mattie's place, but not many. But at the moment just get some of Catherine's she honestly won't mind."

"Ok, I will be out in a while." Mac said as she walked in to the bathroom and closed the door

Harm stood there until he heard the shower and then he went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast with the groceries he had gotten the day before while waiting for Mac to call.

Twenty minutes later Mac walked out of the bedroom, in a pair of Catherine's jeans and a tank top, to the smell of bacon and eggs. And as she got closer to the table she also saw pancakes and fruit salad. "Harm you didn't have to go to this much trouble…and when did you have time to go out and get groceries?"

"I went yesterday morning, I could stand sitting around here doing nothing. Now sit down and eat. And then we can try and work out what to do."

"Can't wait!" Mac replied as she sat down and began to fill her plate.

Harm returned from the kitchen two minutes later with two glasses of orange juice and two cups off coffee that he placed on the table before sitting down and feeling his plate with pancakes and fruit salad.

Half an hour later, with the dishes cleared and two more cups of coffee they sat side by side on the couch ready to work out a plan.


End file.
